She who Accepts Our Father's Wrath
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Even Gods succumb to the prowess of the female anatomy.


Nami had no choice. Enel's power was too much for her. In a desperate attempt to stay alive, the little cuntpie offered to join Enel on his journey. As strange as it sounded, he allowed the navigator to accompany him. "You will have to make yourself useful, you know." He said, looking at her with those downy eyes of his. Nami followed him to a strange cave. In it was a large airship. "This is Maxim." Enel said. "An amazing vessel, no?" Nami nodded in agreement. "This is where you and I will have our holy harems." "Our what?" Nami asked, shocked. "If you wish to follow me in my journey, you must show your worth. Even God needs to get His dick wet." Nami backed away. "Oi. Don't try anything funny." Enel said, generating electricity. "You're my first piece of ass in a while." Enel looked at her, licking his lips. Nami started to take off her pants. "No. Not here." Enel said, stopping her. "Let's go onto Maxim."

As they made it to the deck of Maxim, Enel sat on the throne. "Now, you may disrobe." Nami did just that, taking off her pants and untying her bra. Enel stared with curiosity. "Damn, she's got a good physique." He thought. She took off her bikini bottom, showing her fiery yet modest crotch. "O-okay, I'm ready." She said, nervous. "Ah, such a nice body. Worthy of a God." Enel laughed heartily. "Come, sit on my lap." Nami walked and sat on Enel's lap. He began to feel her up. Enel began to sweat. "Is...Is he really that turned on?" She thought. "I apologize. It's been too long." Enel took a breath. "Well, I can guide you along, Almighty Enel." Nami said, smiling. "Oh?" "Relax, and just follow my lead." Enel took off His Hammertime pants, revealing His long, floppy member. It had a gold cock ring on it. "My, you're so big, Master!" Nami said. "You're getting a little excited." Enel suddenly said. "Well, I am a woman with needs too. It's only human." "Of course. My children were made in My holy image." Enel licked His lips. "Let Me taste you, my dear." Nami spread herself to Enel, showing her lovely flower. "Ho, what a sight." Enel said, widening his drugged eyes.

Enel spent a while licking His lovely slave. She moaned endearingly. "Such vigor! Such texture!" He thought. "She's perfect!" Enel stopped, and prepped His dick. "Are you ready, my dear?" Nami looked at Enel's Dick. "C-can it fit?" She asked. Enel went for her with no letup. His face shot up. "Ooooooh! What a feeling this is!" Nami screamed. "Yes! Yes! My seed will be inside you! You will bear My children and we shall start anew!" He stopped. "Wait. We need to do this properly." "Properly?" Nami asked. "We need sexy names. Think of a sexy name." "Er..." "I got it! You shall be Firecrotch!" "WHAT?" "And I shall be known as Thunderprick!" "Are you serious?!" Enel's face shifted. "I am always serious." Nami held her tongue. "Shut up, Nami. Just take the dick and don't complain." "Now, let's begin, Firecrotch!" Enel picked Nami up and began fucking her. "Your pussy is amazing. You Blue Sea women are something!" Nami wrapped her arms around Enel's neck. "Hey. See My right earlobe?" He told her. "Nibble on it." "O-okay." Nami began to gnaw on Enel's floppy ear. He clenched his teeth. "That's it. Keep it up." Enel began to thrust faster. "This is gonna get a little...tingly."

Enel began to generate electricity. "What are you doing?!" Nami said, worried. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Nami's face jumped up and down. Suddenly, her body began to jitter and move accordingly. "Do you see?" Enel said, smiling. "This will make things a lot more fun for us. More importantly, can you survive?" "Survive?" Nami thought. Enel kept thrusting, electricity surging inside of him and Nami. He was close to climax. "Why? Why? Why?" Nami thought. The volts increased. "100 Volts. 1000 Volts. 10000 Volts." "No. No. NO. I can't feel my body." Nami was immobilized. Enel was prepping the finish. "100000 Volts, CLIMAX!" Enel finished with a massive blast of thunder and cum shooting right to the sky. "This is it, the force of Thunderprick!" Nami was caught in the combo, flying up, not being able to even scream. At a certain point, the cumlectricitiy exploded into the sky. It was so massive the sky was ripped into a void of nothing. Nami did not survive the explosion...and neither did His Holiness, due to the massive shock of blowing His load with electricity.


End file.
